442oonsorgfandomcom-20200217-history
Adele Alli
"You've been hit by a smooth criminal!" Adele Alli, also known as Talley Alli (or simply Dele Alli) in realistic version, is a player of Engbland and Tottenham Hotform. She formerly played at MK Dons. Her partner in Premier League Wacky Races was almost always Hurri-Kane. Character Despite being very young, she is a very skilled player and scored a bunch goals for her club. Dele Alli doesn't like being called by hier name Alli and corrects whoever calls her that way. She is also known to do tackles. She also keeps waving her hand for a lot of time. This character have 2 forms: a female and a male (with only the male being used since the middle of 2016). The first form is known as Adele Alli and is a parody of the singer Adele. The male form is a more realistic version of Alli. He doesnt have a parody name, so he is just called Dele Alli. Since Euro 2016 only the male form appears. Career Alli's female form made her debut in 442oons in Premier League Wacky Races Stage 15 where the commentator mocks her about laying off the Mince Pies. She appeared in other games in the Premier League 2015/16. She also won the PFA Young Player of the Year. Alli went to Euro 2016 to play for Engbland. Since that, Alli only appeared in his male form. He appeared in many videos of Tottenham since then. His main appearence was when he sang Smooth Criminal from Michael Jackson in a match against Chelsea. Interactions Hurri-Kane Kane and Alli were almost always together during Premier League Wacky Races since Alli's debut. They also have a lot in common: they are both English, they play for the same club, they are young and they scored a lot of goals for their first years in their club. During one Wacky Race, they sang together a parody of the music Hello of Adele. Each one also assisted the other many times. Kane praises Alli in at least two music videos of 2016/17 season: one agaisnt Manchester Sheiky and another against Chelsea. They also played FIFA 17 together and Alli mocked Kane by asking which button to push to take free-kicks (a reference to Kane missing his free-kicks that season). Eric Dier during Euro 2016.]] Eric Dier is Dele Alli's best friend (to the point of being called Alli's BFF in one video). During their time together at the Euro, Eric was always paying attention to Dele, showing his interest on him. In one video, it's possible to see a heart coming from Eric when he is close to Alli. When Eric Dies scored against Rusputin in Euro 2016, Dele Alli went to celebrate the goal with him. They also starre in a football reboot called I love you, man. It's possibly about their love and more likely involves Dele's male and female forms. When Manchester United tried to by Eric for 2017/18 season, Dele made the possible to make Eric stay and showed annoyance and worry when there was possibility of Dier leave. Jack Wheelchair Adele Alli gets revenge on Jack's hating over Tottenham by making a parody about how she and Kane hate Jack Wheelchair. She also calls him "Goon with crutches". Mauricio Pochettino-Turner Pochettino cares a lot about Alli because he is one of the club's main player. When Alli scored two goals against Chelsea in 2016/17, Pochettino offered him free champagne because he was the Man of the Match. When Nemanja Matić hit Alli, Pochettino bacame worried about his player. Chelsea squad Due to Tottenham X Chelsea rivalry (and because of their title challenge in 2016/17 season) Alli is not friendly with Chelsea squad's members, specially Eden Hazardous and Diego Costly-Coffee. After Alli scored two goals against Chelsea, Matić got revenge by kicking Alli and telling him to 'shamone'. Woy Bogdson Woy picked Adele for the Euro 2016 squad because of his/her skills during that season. He let the female form play against Germazing for the Classification Group. Woy also let the male form be in the main squad of Engbland for Euro 2016. During the training, he trained Dele's tackling habilities to be used if needed. However, during a penalty shootout training, Woy did not like Dele waving his hand and asked him to stop and take the penalty. Gallery Dele Alli.png|Dele Alli's realistic form. LeicesterXTottenham.png|Adele Alli's two forms appearing together. Adelle.png|The female form in Wakcy Races. Dele.png|A render of Dele Alli during Euro 2016. Trivia * She and Hurri-Kane sang in the Premier League Wacky Races Stage 16. The song they sang was a parody of Adele's music Hello. * In March 9 of 2016, 442oons posted a picture of a more realistic design of Dele Alli, because of his debut in Wembley against Germany. Despite that, he used Adele's design for the video of England X Germany. He eventually changed the design to the male form. * For some reason, Adele Alli appeared in his/her both forms in the Prestigious Footballers' Association. And for some unexpected reason, both of his/her forms appeared together in the Leicester City - THE TITLE WINNING ALBUM! * Adele was born in Tottenham, and Dele Alli plays for Tottenham. * It's ironic that the female form is chubby and small, while the male form is tall and thin. ** Although, it's shown that both are good singers (but the female form sings bad just sometimes). * Conting the female form, Dele Alli was a parody of 2 singers: Adele and Michael Jackson. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Footballers Category:Tottenham Hutzpah players Category:Engbland players Category:Premier League players Category:Premier League Wacky Races Category:Premier League 2015/16 Category:Midfielders Category:UOAFA EURO 2016 players Category:PLAYERS Category:Models